1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, to an OLED display that reflects light, that is emitted from an organic light emitting diode, more effectively with improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image, and currently, an OLED display is in the spotlight.
The OLED display has self luminous characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, and thus can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
In general, several metal wires that are included in the OLED display reflect light that is injected from the outside. When the OLED display is used at a bright place, due to such external light reflection, the OLED display is not good with regard to expression of a black color and contrast, and thus there is a problem that visibility is deteriorated.
Further, because the OLED display includes a plurality of thin films and substrates, due to interference of light by a refractive index difference thereof, there is a problem that a Newton's ring phenomenon, which is a pattern of an undesired concentric circle shape, occurs.
The above information is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.